United, We Stand
by NightRider33
Summary: Even though it says only HP and TMI crossover, it's actually with HP, TMI, and Divergent. Avengers, but with heroines from books
1. Chapter 1

Clary POV

"Clary, come on, can we please go?" Simon had awoken me at about five in the morning to go to his stupid poem reading. I hated these things because the poems were about, well I wasn't even sure what they were about. It was a tiny cafe in the middle of New York, so small that most people didn't even see it.

"Simon, no! Stop waking me up at five for your stupid poems!" I nearly yelled at him, but then immediately felt bad. "I'm sorry, Simon. Anyway, I have to go to training with Jace,"

"You're still training with him? I thought that you would have learned enough after a three whole months in the institute," Simon rolled his eyes. I knew that he wasn't Jace's biggest fan, but I thought that he at least had gotten over the fact that I needed to spend a lot of time over there in order to figure out my talents.

"Of course, I'm still training with him," I said to my best friend.

"It seems as though you would enjoy spending time with him," Simon scoffed.  
"Come on, he's not that bad!"

"I'm Jace, and I'm better than everybody!" Simon said in a mocking voice and at the same time attempted to flip his invisible blonde head. I just had to laugh.

"I would have thought that you thought better of me, vampire," I heard a sly voice from the doorway. Jace leaned against the doorway, his body lean, yet muscular. I leaped out of bed to give him a kiss.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked him, happy yet surprised. "You didn't have to come all the way from the Institute!" Jace laughed, and I turned around to see Simon pouting.

"You didn't bound out of bed to see me!" He complained.

"That is because you are vampire trash," Jace nodded in his direction. I sighed. This was the usual arguement. Simon complained, and Jace made witty combacks. I heard Simon start to make Jace even angrier.

"Okay, come on!" I yelled at the two boys. They stopped fighting, and Jace sneaked in another kiss. I attempted to slap him away, but it didn't work. Simon groaned and Jace gave him a wink. "Seriously, Jace, what did you come here for? You never come to my apartment,"

"And that, is because your mother insists on not cleaning up the paint. But anyway, there is a particularly awful demon on the loose, and we need everybody back at Institute. And much to my unhappiness, that includes you, vampire," He turned to Simon at last.

"So I'm going to have hang around with you lovebirds all day?" Simon asked as Jace said this.

"Come on, Simon! It'll be fun!" I said it as though it would be fun.

"Fun? Fun is hanging around at the cafe. There, I won't have to worry about demons hunting me," Simon crossed his arms. "I refuse to go,"

"Izzy's going to be there," Jace sneaked in. Simon went red, and started to bite his cuticle.

"Fine. I'll come. But, I refuse to eat Izzy's cooking,"

"Good luck with that, vampire. Come on, Clarissa!" I was lagging behind because I had just woken up. My red curls were messy and my breath smelled disgusting.

"Why would you call me Clarissa?" Jace always just called me Clary.

"I thought I would try it out. Didn't work?" He shrugged and I shook my head. I disliked my full name. It sounded as though I was somone from the nineteenth century.

Hermione POV

"Ron, Harry! Guess what I just got!" I ran into the common room where my best friends were attempting to do their homework.

"What is it, Hermione?" Ron didn't even look over at me. He was looking at a Divination chart upside down. "Harry, I reckon that we should just brush over all the calculating,"

"You wouldn't dare!" I knew that Ron hated schoolwork, but I didn't think that he would cheat.

"Hermione, you don't even take Divination. You quit!" Harry said to me. I scoffed. They appeared not to want to hear my news.

"Do you guys want to hear my good news, or not?" I was getting agitated by the second. I think that they could see that in my face, so they turned to look at me. "I got accepted into the Lyndi Falsus School of Witches in New York!" Ron expressions changed faster than light.

"Hermione, did you say that it was in New York?" I nodded. What was wrong with them? This was supposed to be an excellent oppurtunity for me.

"Does this mean that you're not going to be at Hogwarts?" Ron asked. I nodded excitedly. They both looked surprised.

"When are you going there?"

"I don't know. Why are you so upset?" I genuinly did not know why they were taking this so hard.

"Hermione, you're our friend. We need you here," Ron looked at Harry as he said this.

"Plus, I'm not even sure that you can even leave during the school year," Harry added. I sat down on a chair in front of the fire.

"Please. This is a great oppurtunity for me. I need this. Lyndi Falsus is said to be great, from the reviews they sent me. I can't imagine why I haven't heard about it before," I had been curious when they sent me the letter, but from the research that I did I gathered that they were based in New York, and was an all Witches school. Not even a teacher was a Wiazard.

"Hermione, we're really going to miss yo-" Harry stopped midsentence as an owl flew past his head and started to peck at me. I picked it and unraveled the letter that was at it's leg.

Dear Miss Hermione Granger,

As a future student at Lyndi Falsus School of Witchcraft, you are to report to the indicated location for your Apparation into New York. Do not panic if you are not able to Apparate, however at Lyndi Falsus School of Witchcraft we teach Apparation in the Ninth Grade. Our school services will provide a person to Apparate into the city of New York. The address has already been given to you. Your personal dormitory will be provided, you will not have a roommate. You are to report directly to the Dining Hall, as our school with deliver your luggage to your room. You will be apparated by yourself, as we provide one Apparation Service Person per student. We hope to see you soon.

Safe travel,

Lyndi Falsus School of Witchcraft

"That's slightly odd," Harry commented.

"What's odd about it?" I said rather sharply.

"It says that they teach Apparition in Ninth Grade. There are only seven years of magic,"

"They probably do it differently in New York," I was very excited. Finally, someone had contacted me about my intelligence. Hogwarts will always be a second home, but in this school, I could stand out. I could.

Tris POV

"Four," I nodded towards my boyfriend. He gave me a slight nod. There was nobody else down here, but I had to head to the weapons storage in Dauntless Headquarters for some knives. He slid his hand against my palm, and I felt something slide into it. He passed ahead without looking at me, but I was trying to hide a smile. The black door to the weapons room slid open, and Christina was already there, sharpening knives.

"There you are, what were you doing for all this long? Hurry up, I don't want Eric to think that we're slacking off. Neither do I want Four to find out," My best friend shuddered, and almost dropped the knive box.

"Fine," I grabbed the second box and nearly dropped it as well. It was heavier than I expected. Following Christina, I tried to maneuver the box and not fall off of the narrow pathway. I almost forgot that Tobias had put something in my hand. Well, I can't really check it with Christina here. She's bound to ask questions, being a Candor. Plus, she might hawk about it to her boyfriend.

"Come one, snail," Christina teased me. I was usually fast, being small, but I was carrying a big box of knives.

"Hey, Christina, how's your boyfriend?" I exagerated the last word. She made a face and proceeded to hit me with her box. I fought back, and we nearly fell off the path.

"How about we try not kill each other today?" I hear a voice near the archway. Uriah was leaning against it, his left eyebrow raised. "Today is a big day! The day we sort out the weapons! Yay!" He made it sound like it was the most exciting thing, and yet there was a sarcastic twang to it.

"Must we do this every month?" Christina turned her voice like it was a princess from the stories that the Amity tell each other.

"It's important! You should be happy that you are considered part of it, only the most prestigious Dauntless are invited to gather weapons!" Uriah insisted. "Last year, even Zeke couldn't do it,"

"It's so frustrating though, I mean why? Why go through all this?" Christina, being her usually Candor self, was always asking questions.

"Well, we can't just have random Dauntless taking all the weapons they want. It would be dangerous," Uriah said this like it was obvious.

"I thought you liked dangerous," Christina muttered.

"Hey! I heard that!" Uriah pretended to pout. "We like dangerous if it's in the form of daring things. Not if people are running around with semi-automatic weapons!" Laughing together, the trio headed back to the training room to count the weapons.

"Finally. You three took forever," Tobias snapped at us when we entered the room.

"These knives don't walk themselves, do they now?" I responded.

"Tris. Play nice. Anyway, with the Erudite on our backs, we need the weapons to be collected, counted, and redistributed," Responding politely, Tobias didn't look up from the knives. "Anyway, go get the rest of the guns. Don't worry, they're not loaded," He sent me off with a wave of his hand. Groaning, I left the room. Then, I remembered the note that was in my pocket the whole time. Pulling it out, I began to walk and read. It was simply a note saying that I needed to meet him in the far east corridor closet. Oh, Tobias. I was smiling, all the way to the end of the pathway. I didn't realize that I needed to turn and ran into a wall. Except I didn't hit solid metal. I went through the wall. And into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Tris POV

I felt around me. There was nothing. Absolutely nothing. And then, falling. I started to scream. I landed and blanked out.

Clary POV

"Oh, Jace, that's fascinating!" The blonde was telling stories of demons that he had slayed. It was very interesting, being a girl who was learning all the moves. Jace smirked at me and sneaked in another kiss. Simon groaned.

"Oh, vampire, just because you haven't got a girlfriend doesn't mean that you have to ruin the fun for those who do," I hit him on the arm, but I knew that he was just joking.

"Hey! I have a girlfriend!"

"Oh, is she fictional?" Jace tapped his temple. Simon spluttered for a moment.

"You think that I can't get a girlfriend?"

"I'd like to see you try,"

"Come on! I don't want to see you fighting all morning! Jace! Just because he's a vampire doesn't mean that you have to rub it in! Simon, stop picking fights with him!" I was getting frustrated.

"Right on, Clarissa!" Jace put his index finger up in the air. "Ah, here we a-" He stopped midsentence as he pointed to the ground. Laying there was an unconscious girl. Her hair was long and blonde, and all of her clothes were black, like the Shadowhunters. Jace smiled with all of his teeth. "I wonder who she is,"

"Guys, I think we should get her into the Institute, instead of leaving her here out on the ground," Simon protested.

"Vampire, grab her feet!" Jace ordered. "Clarissa, open the doors and make sure we don't run into anything dangerous," He grabbed the back of her neck and back and proceeded to go into the Institute. I started to bite my nails. I was nervous. It had been ages since we had a sleeping person on our doorstep. She didn't even look like she was from New York. We were utterly confused.

Hermione POV

"Bye, guys!" I hugged Ron, then Harry. I was devastated to leave them, but my education is everything.

"You must come back for the holidays!" Ron insisted.

"Of course! I'm not going to spend all year at Lyndi Falsus," Harry stayed silent.

"Harry, you okay?" I asked him. I knew he wasn't. He gave me a half smile.  
"Just a little sad. Nobody there to check my homework when it's done," He gave me a giggle. I glared at him.

"Harry!"

"Just joking, Hermione, just joking," Harry gave me another hug and I boarded the train. I was heading farther West in order to meet the associate who was taking me to the school in New York.

"Bye!" I waved them off and sat in my seat. It was going to be a long ride. There seemed to be almost no one in the train. I decided to wander off to take a walk.

Tris POV

I woke up in a pristine white bed. "She's awake!" I heard whispering farther down the room. Sitting up, I could see much better. The walls were gray, and there was a girl with giant red curls sitting in a chair just in front of my bed.

"Where am I? Who are you? What am I doing here? What's going on?" I wanted each of my questions to be answered, but I wasn't sure which one first.

"Woah, slow down. Talk any faster, and you'll be moving your body with your words," Just farther down the room there was a boy whose unkempt blonde hair kept falling in his eye. His neck was covered in black tattoos, but they weren't pictures. They reminded me of ancient language characters. The red head glared at the blonde and turned to me.

"Ignore Jace, he's being tactless again. Just relax. We found you outside the Institute, unconcious. We just brought you into the hospital wing,"

"At least you're being helpful," I gave a glare to the blonde boy, whose name was Jace. "Who are you?" I directed my question at the red head.

"Clary. My name is Clary. And that-" She indicated a pale boy who was slouching on a chair, furthest away from me. "-is Simon. He's a vampire, by the way,"

"Clary!" He protested. "Stop telling everyone you meet that I'm a vampire!"

"But, that's what you are," Clary looked confused.

"I don't need the whole world to know that, do I?"

"Wait, wait, a vampire? Here? Don't those only exist in fiction?" Though utterly confused, it appeared that I asked the wrong question.

"All the stories are true, my friend," Clary responded. "What is your name?"

"Tris. It's Tris," Jace snorted at this. I cocked my head in his direction. "Got a problem with that, tough guy?"

"What's a name like Tris?"

"What's a name like Jace?"

"Ooh, I'll bet that burned like hell," Simon started to smirk. "I like you, new girl," I smiled in his general direction.

"Where am I?" I still had many questions that I needed answers to.

"Brooklyn, New York. Where'd you come from, Tris?" Jace seemed like he wanted his dignity back. I knew these types of people. Always thinking that they had the power in the room.

"I...I really don't know," I lived in the faction system. They never actually told us where it was.

"You don't know? It seems to be reasonable to know your home land," Jace responded quicker than light. He seemed anxious to get to the bottom of my story.

"I came from a place with factions, the faction system, yes," I gave them that. Clary frowned for a moment.

"Factions? Like groups?"

"Where I come from, we had different groups, based on different personalities. Don't you have the same?" I thought everybody had that. For once, Jace was silent. He didn't seem to want to offer anything more.

"Tris, did you ever leave your enclosurement of a city?" Jace finally used her name normally.

"No, they put gates all around the city. It was pretty big, though. We didn't need to get out for anything. Amity grew food. Erudite gave knowledge. Abnegation helped. Candor said the truth. Dauntless protected," Jace sat thoughtfully until he obviously came to a conclusion.

"I've only heard about these people, never met one before," He murmured.

"What, what is it?" Clary and I both questioned at the same time.

"Tris, I think you're a time traveler."


End file.
